


intrare, lilium

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: how did we end up here? || maggie & eliot brotp [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Human Disaster Eliot Spencer, Kidnapping, Maggie Has Once Again Been Kidnapped, No Plot/Plotless, no straight people, the 19th century dandy suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: “I’m coming to get you," Eliot said over the comms. "Stay where you are.”Maggie looked down at the rope around her wrists and legs. “I’m literally tied up.”
Relationships: Maggie Collins & Eliot Spencer, hinted: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: how did we end up here? || maggie & eliot brotp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	intrare, lilium

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to even more eliot&maggie crack

“I’m coming to get you," Eliot said over the comms. "Stay where you are.”

Maggie looked down at the rope around her wrists and legs. “I’m literally tied up.”

Eliot made a noise, and Maggie couldn't tell if it was some sort of acknowledgement or if he had hit someone. Honestly, she hoped it was the second one. 

Apparently she needed to cross Paris off the list of places she hadn't been kidnapped. And here Maggie went thinking this would be a normal trip, without drama or kidnapping. At least the mob wasn't involved this time. 

She could count on Eliot showing up, that was always nice. For once they weren't in the same place by accident, Eliot knew the owner of the gallery she was verifying art for. _He_ had gotten her the job. Safe, he said. No illegal activity, he said. 

_Liar_ , Maggie thought trying to get out of her restraints. What had Eliot said about rope? Something about textures and shapes? Maggie zoned out that rant, it was back when he was feeling guilty about something, probably himself. Bad move, she understood that now. 

_Fuck_. 

She had been enjoying Paris. The last time she had worked here was before Sam died, and she really liked the job. Most of the new pieces she had been verifying had been donated by the daughter of a dead aristocrat. _Lily_. 

She was cute, and kind, and Maggie totally had a crush on her which Eliot hadn't stopped laughing about. Granted, he went quiet whenever she mentioned Hardison or Parker, so it was an even playing field. 

She was yanked out of her thoughts by Eliot's entrance. It was very loud, and the 19th century dandy outfit had made a comeback. She should probably ask about that, this is the fourth time she's seen him wear it. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but at least this time he showed up with a knife instead of a goose. 

"How?" He deadpanned, cutting the rope around her ankles first. "Really, just, _how_." 

"This is so not my fault," Maggie said. She moved her wrists trying to get the circulation back to normal. Another Eliot trick, except she had listened to that one. 

Eliot pushed the door open, not turning to look at her. "One day, we're going to be in the same place at the same time and you're not going to cause trouble." 

"I thought that was supposed to be _this_ time?" Maggie didn't need to see him to know he pulled a face. They were going on four years of friendship, or whatever the hell the relationship was, she doesn't need to see him to know that he's probably blaming himself for her getting kidnapped again. If she ever found the person that fucked over Eliot that badly that he has a savior complex and _that_ much trauma, punches would be thrown. Jail cells would be involved. Not a cent left in any bank account. She'd do it _personally_. 

The hallway was clear, which was sort of disappointing. She wanted to hit someone, preferably whoever tied her up. That’s only okay when she consents, asshole. 

What even was her life anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> these keep getting worse and i know that but it won't stop me 
> 
> title means: enter, lily


End file.
